No es un adios, es un hasta el proximo viaje colega
by Toggi-Weasley
Summary: Decir adiós no es fácil y menos decircelo a alguien con quien has compartido muchas cosas a lo largo de tu vida...


"juro que mis intenciones no son buenas"

Todo el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la cual cada dia me sorprende mas.

* * *

Harry Potter estaba de pie frente aquella lápida de mármol, era un día lluvioso, era un día triste, Harry lo sentía y se llenaba de rabia por no poder evitarlo, cada vez que leía las palabras grabadas en la lápida las lágrimas amenazaban con salir…

_Ronald Billius Weasley _

_1980-2065_

_Amado esposo, adorado padre,  
buen hermano, gran amigo _

Aun no se creía que Ron ya no estaba ahí, había sido difícil con los que ya se habían ido, el primero fue Bill era el mayor y su cuerpo no aguanto, unos años después le siguió Percy, y poco tiempo después Charlie, pero para Harry que Ron se haya ido no fue difícil, fue insoportable.

El funeral había sido hace apenas unas horas, Neville y Hannah habían acompañado a Hermione a su casa, la pobre estaba muy mal, aun no lo asimilaba, Rose y Hugo habían desaparecido apenas comprobaron que su mama no iba a estar sola, Ginny y George dijeron que iban a la madriguera, ambos estaban apenas asimilando la noticia, Harry sin embargo no se movió de su lugar desde que llego al cementerio, seguía ahí de pie viendo fijamente la lápida…

_Anoche estuvo cerca ¿no crees? _

_Harry no se había dado cuenta a qué hora Ron entro a la habitación, tenía apenas 5 minutos que se haba levantado, el plato que Kreacher le había dejado ya no estaba, seguramente el elfo lo recogió apenas se acabó su sándwich _

_Me alegro de que no estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de nosotros – dijo Harry con una sonrisa – me alegro de que estés bien Ron, en serio _

_Ni crees que deshacerte de mí están fácil, se necesitan más de un Voldemort y miles de mortifagos para derrotarme- dijo con una sonrisa – pero por si las dudas no busquemos pelea con algún otro idiota que se crea el mago más poderosa por favor _

_Harry rio y Ron se contagió le la risa _

Harry sonrió con el recuerdo, apenas llevaba horas desde que Ron se había ido y ya lo extrañaba, sabía que iba a ser difícil, pero tenía que ser fuerte, por él, por Ginny, por Hermione. Se lo debía a Ron, sentía que lo debía hacer por el

_Harry estaba en su oficina revisando algunos papeles, llevaba apenas una semana que lo habían asignado como jefe del cuartel de aurores, el silencio reinaba en la oficina hasta que el teléfono sonó _

_Sr Potter – hablo su secretaria desde el teléfono – el Sr Weasley está afuera, ¿lo hago pasar?_

_¡Ja! Harry sabía que Ron seguramente estaba rabiando "¿desde cuándo tengo que pedir permiso para entrar a tu oficina? "Seguramente le diría Ron apenas entrara._

_Claro hágalo pasar Sra. Rivers, _

_Ron Weasley entro a la oficina con el ceño fruncido y dijo:_

_- ¿desde cuándo tengo que pedir permiso para entrar a tu oficina?_

_Harry sonrió con el comentario, conocía demasiado bien a Ron como para saber cuál sería su reacción _

_Apenas llevo una semana, la Sra Rivers seguramente no está acostumbrada a que sus jefes tengan amigos tan confianzudos – bromeo Harry _

_Muy gracioso Potter ¿desayunaste payaso de casualidad?- Harry sonrió – bueno he venido para hablar de algo más importante que de tu intento de ser gracioso- hizo una pausa- le pediré a Hermione que se case conmigo _

_Harry abrió mucho los ojos, cuando vio a Ron entrar en su oficina jamás pensó que le diría algo así_

_¿Es enserio? - Ron asintió - ¡ES ENSERIO! _

_Pues sí, bueno eso creo, es decir se lo voy a pedir, pero ya conoces a Hermione espero que me diga que si ¿tú crees que me diga que si? , para ser sincero colega me estoy muriendo de miedo _

_¡por las barbas de Merlín Ron, por supuesto que te va a decir que sí! – dijo mientras se paraba y abrazaba a su amigo – muchas felicidades Ron enserio espero que sean felices _

_Bueno aún falta que ella diga que si pero gracias colega significa mucho _

_Eso dalo por hecho, si Hermione te dice que no yo que tú la llevaría a San Mugo porque puede que su cerebro este fallando _

_Ron le sonrió agradecido y Harry estaba feliz por sus dos amigos, él sabía que Hermione diría que si enseguida, ambos estaban locos el uno por el otro _

_Bueno ya sabes lo que dicen, la familia de la novia paga y como tú dices que Hermione es como tu hermana, y además serás el padrino … pues te pasare todos los gastos – dijo Ron con una sonrisa mientras Harry se quedaba con la boca abierta _

_¿Padrino?_

_Por supuesto que sí, si no eres tu quien más ¡oh cierto! Se me olvidaba que ya se lo había prometido a Malfoy, ni modos Harry para mi próxima boda _

_Harry sonrió, ese era el Ron que conocía y aun con los nervios y el miedo, siempre siendo su mejor amigo. _

Harry volvió a la realidad y trato de sonreír con el recuerdo, él siempre estaba ahí para Ron y Ron siempre estaba ahí para él.

No sabía que estabas aquí

Harry sorprendido volteo, Hermione estaba parada detrás del tenia lo ojos hinchados y la cara roja, no había parado de llorar y Harry sabía que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no sucumbir a las lágrimas de nuevo

Pensé que habías ido a tu casa

Eso hice pero no pude estar ahí mucho tiempo – hizo una pausa – todo me recuerda a el –dijo en un sollozo

Harry la abrazo y el resultado fue que ella empezó a llorar más, sabía que Hermione había llorado la muerte de Ron, pero igual sabía que tenía muchas cosas adentro y tenía que sacarlo, por eso durante unas horas Harry y ella se quedaron ahí abrazados mientras ambos lloraban, poco después ambos se calmaron y Hermione rompió el silencio

Gracias Harry – Harry la vio sin entender – por ser amigos de ambos, sin ti no creo que Ron y yo hubiéramos sido amigos y mucho menos algo más, gracias por ser amigo de ambos, gracias por estar ahí para los dos, gracias por aceptarnos como éramos, por escogernos a nosotros, una hija de Muggles y a un "traidor de la sangre" como mejores amigos, gracias por todo, sé que Ron donde quiera que este estaría de acuerdo conmigo

Harry se quedó mudo no sabía que decir, todo lo que había dicho Hermione era lo que él les hubiera dicho a ambos, las palabras no salían y Harry abrazo a Hermione y sabía que ella entendía todo lo que él quería decir con ese abrazo "gracias a ustedes"

Hermione deshizo el abrazo y se acercó a lapida la acaricio y susurro algo que Harry entendió como un "te amo", después ella se puso de pie y dijo:

Rose y Hugo deben de estar buscándome, digamos que nadie sabe que vendría aquí, aunque claro seguramente se lo imaginan – dijo con una sonrisa que no llego a los ojos

Harry asintió, Hermione se despidió de él y camino hacia la entrada del cementerio.

Harry permaneció unos minutos más ahí recordando momentos con su mejor amigo, y a su mente llego un vago recuerdo de cuando tenían apenas 11 años

_disculpa ¿te importa? El tren está lleno _

_adelante – contesto Harry señalando el asiento vacío _

_Yo me llamo Ron, Ron Weasley – dijo el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba _

_Soy Harry, Harry Potter _

Harry sonrió ante el recuerdo se agacho y tocando la lápida dijo:

Aunque el tren hubiera estado vacío, no me hubiera importando amigo, gracias por compartir tu viaje con migo, - suspiro – nos vemos pronto colega, disfruta de tu nuevo viaje, espero que cuando llegue el tren este lleno y a ti no te importe compartir un lugar con migo

Después de eso Harry fue a la madriguera en busca de Ginny sabía que ella lo necesitaba; Harry salió del cementerio, sabiendo que Ron no se había ido, solo se había adelantado a ese nuevo viaje para ocupar los lugares antes de que el tren se llene.

* * *

bueno pues aqui les dejo con este one-shot, la verdad no se como se me ocurrio esto , tenia una idea muy distinta de otro fic que iba a empezar, en fin este fue el resultado y pues bueno espero les haya gustado; debo decir que matar a Ron, me mato a mi, pero la idea de Harry sin su mejor amigo me llamo mucho la atencion, (no me juzguen son la 1:30 am estoy mas dormida que despierta)

bueno pues yo me retiro no olviden dejar Reviews porfavor :)

"travesura realizada"


End file.
